The Avengers: The Black Hawk
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: An organization is after an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, what connection do they have with Clint and Natasha's daughter? *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

"So the information is right?" The man voice asked. "Yes, it is, my contact is sure she's there." The woman voice said. "Okay, we move at 02330." The man voice said. "Okay." The woman replied, as they hung up the phone.

The house was dark as they moved quietly and quickly. They needed to get rid of this Agent who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. She had caused more trouble than anyone else they had encountered. Now their boss wanted her dead. This was an easy and quick job. The kitchen light turned on. The light startled them for a second, but they recovered. They saw a woman who had short red hair who watched them from the doorway of the kitchen entrance.

"Who sent you?" Natasha said.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, as she glared back at her.

"I asked you first. Answer before you end up getting hurt."

"You'll get nothing out of us." The man spat.

"We will see about that." Natasha said, as she moved towards them. They started to fight. During the fight the woman was pushed against the stove. It knocked the gas on. Slowly the room filled up with gas.

The woman kicked by Natasha knocked her against the wall. Natasha heard footstep coming down the stairs. She knew it was Clint. She didn't know why these guys were after them.

"Clint, get Rebecca out of her." Natasha yelled. She heard the footsteps, stopped midway down the stairs, and then they turned around and headed back upstairs. Natasha saw the woman started to head after Clint. Natasha knew this was her gift to Clint and Rebecca to save them. She took out her gun and fired. An instant later her vision went blank. The last words from her mouth were I love you Clint and Rebecca.

Clint could tell something was wrong, when he heard someone being thrown against the kitchen wall. He headed down stairs, but Natasha voice stopped him. Then he went back up the stairs and went to his daughter room.

He grabbed his daughter and jumped out the window. He smelt gas and he knew there were at least two people fighting. He landed, but he knew something was wrong when pain shot up from his ankle. He kept running until he got to the car. He put his daughter in the front seat. She started to wake; when she was awaked she looked up at him. The explosion caught her attention.

"Mom," Rebecca said, as she tried to get out of the car. Clint knew the pressure point to knock her out. A second later Rebecca was calm and sitting in the seat looking straight ahead.

This couldn't be, her mother had died in an explosion, which destroyed her home. My dad was driving, not sure where we were going. I knew my parents were hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure it out.

I love my parents, but they were secretive at times. Of course, I had a secret, which I don't tell them, it could hurt them or get them killed. I love them too much to tell them. I want them safe and the only way that was going to happen was if I kept my mouth shut, which I have.

It was about half an hour drive to get to where we were going. When we stopped I looked out the window to see where we were at, it was a little bit of a shock. It was the Stark building. What in the world were they doing there?

"Becca, honey there is something I have to tell you." Clint said, as he looked over at her.

"What is it dad?"

"Your mother and I are part of The Avengers team. Your mother was Black Widow and I am Hawkeye." Clint said, as he waited for his daughter's reaction. Rebecca looked at her father. This was the big secret. Rebecca got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the building, she waited for her father.

Clint sighed then he got out of the car and went to the entrance. After a handprint and an eye scan, he was welcome by Jarvis. Rebecca and Clint entered the building.

Rebecca was quiet for the ride up to their new living area; he was starting to worry now. This wasn't like his daughter at all. Something was wrong; of course the death of his wife and her mother was the cause. It hasn't hit him just yet Natasha death. He had his daughter to worry about now. S.H.I.E.L.D would handle everything else. His main concern was for his daughter.

"Becca, please say something, anything." Clint asked. He wanted to know what was going on in his daughter's mind now.

"Dad," Rebecca said, as she hugged her father. Clint wrapped his arm around her. He was glad he had gotten a reaction from her. The elevator doors opened. They stepped out and headed towards his room, well it was Natasha and his room. Rebecca just followed him. She was thinking of all the good times she had with her mother. She touched the necklace around her neck. Her mother had given it to her on her seventeenth birthday, which was close to a year ago. This wasn't fair she was going to get to the bottom of why her mother died.

They reached the room; as soon as they entered Rebecca went and sat on the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Clint went and sat down beside her. He didn't say anything, they just sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

In the rubble of the house a van drove up to where the house use to be. Three people came out of van. They wore white protective suits. Once of the people had a device and swept it back and forth. When it beeped they turned it off and headed in that direction.

In the mist of the rubble there was a coffin like box just sitting there. They lifted the box and carried back to the van. Once it was secured they left the scene.

* * *

Rebecca went through her mind there was things she needed to do. Her father wasn't going to be in the best condition right now. He just lost the love of his life. She on the other hand had to figure out what to do with herself. She could leave her father now. It wouldn't be right. They needed to eat, she knew if her father's state he wasn't going to move.

Rebecca went over and looked around the kitchen. First she fixed a bowl of Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for both her father and herself. Once the food was place in front of her father she decided she would make cookies, it always calmed her down and gave her time to think.

She got the ingredient for chocolate chip cookies. She started to make the batter. Her eyes went to her dad every now and again. She continued to make the cookies, she wiped her eye every so often. Tears were coming freely now. There was no stopping them. Rebecca managed to take the cookies out of the oven and cut the oven off, before she fell to the ground and cried.

She didn't know how long it had been or when she had fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes she was in a room she didn't recognized. At first she wondered where she was and what had happen to her. It was a few second before it all came flooding back to her. Her mother was dead. There was nothing she could do about it. Well nothing she could do until she found out why her mother was dead. If her mother's death happened because of her, then she wouldn't forgive her self. When she got a minute and when she was away from everyone she would call Director Fury and find out exactly what happened.

Rebecca sat up and looked around the room, only to find Steve Rodger who sat in a chair next to her. She had to remember he didn't know her as alter ego. Right now he knew her as Rebecca Barton, the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow. He didn't know her as The Black Hawk at this time. How fitting was her alter ego name, it had both a part of her father and mother alter ego name in hers.

"Hello," Steve said.

"Hi, how's my dad?" Rebecca asked.

"We got him to bed. He's resting now. How are you?"

"I am fine." Rebecca said, which was a lie. She was beyond pissed. When she decided to get married, her mother won't be there for her. Her father will walk her down the aisle and give her away, but her mother will be missing from the happy event. Marriage, what is she thinking. She didn't even have a guy so how could the thought of marriage find it way into her mind at this particular time. It was because of Steve. Rebecca wanted to be his wife. Of course it would never happen. She knew that, it was best to nip this particular idea in the bud.

"Okay, if you want to talk about anything I am hear to listen," Steve told her. Rebecca got out of her bed. She headed to her father room. She just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Director Fury," Maria said.

"Yes,"

"They were after The Black Hawk when they attacked Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff resident." Maria told him.

"So, they were after Rebecca…. great this isn't going to end well." Nick told her.

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Rebecca doesn't know her parents are Hawkeye and Black Widow and Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff doesn't know their daughter is The Black Hawk."

"I see what you mean sir, good luck." Maria told the Director. She wasn't going to be the one to tell Clint that his daughter was a spy as well.

* * *

Nick Fury rubbed his forehead. He knew one day this time would come, but he didn't think it would cost him one of his best agents in the process. He would pulled the Avengers in and let them know what was going on. He hit the button to contact Tony Stark.

Tony had picked up on the first ring.

"Director,"

"I need the Avengers on the Hellicarrier briefing room immediately." Fury said.

"Can't it wait," Tony said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's about the hit on the Barton's home." Fury said.

"We will be right there." Tony said.

It took about ten minutes to get everyone together. Clint insisted Rebecca comes with them. Tony didn't argue. There were off and to the Hellicarrier in lest them thirty minutes.

Everyone took a seat in the briefing room. Fury was at the font of the table standing there.

"So who attacked them," Tony said getting straight to the point.

"A group by the name of OneXHtc," Director Fury told them. Everyone at the table just looked at him. None of them knew about a group by that name. Rebecca however went white as a sheet.

"Clint do you know anything about the group?" Bruce asked him. Clint looked at the Director then at Bruce.

"No, I don't," Clint said, trying to figure out why the group had targeted his house. Steve noticed Rebecca who looked pale.

"Rebecca you okay?" Steve asked. Everyone looked over at her with concern in their eyes. Rebecca knew it was now to tell them why the group had targeted her parents.

"OneCHtc is a group which is being looked at and about eighty percent of their network is shut down. They have their hands in almost every pie there is. Racketeering, drugs, human trafficking, sell weapons on the black market. They even have a mole in the white house. Not sure who the mole is just yet," Rebecca said. Clint eyes widen a bit. How did his daughter know about that group? He didn't even know about the group.

"How do you know about the group," Clint carefully asked. He wasn't about to jump to conclusion. His daughter was all he had left; he would do his best not to have her in any danger. If he had to lock her up to protect her then he would.

"I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., know as The Black Hawk."  
Tony let out a whistle. He had heard of The Black Hawk. She was a great agent and had taken down some of the worst scum there was in this world. Steve just looked at her. Rebecca eyes were on his father, who glared at the director.

"Dad, it's not his fault. Director Fury did his best to keep me away from being an agent, but I won in the end. I am glad I am agent, but at this particular moment I really and truly don't like being an agent who took down and the group ended my mother life because of what I did to them," Rebecca said.

Clint brought his eyes back on his daughter. He didn't know what to say. He had everything coming down at him all at once. Clint got up and left the briefing room.  
Bruce was about to go after him.

"Let him go, he needs to cool down," Tony said. Bruce looked over at Tony then where Clint had left. For a moment he was going to ignore what Tony had said, but after thinking about it for a moment he sat down.

"What are we going to do director?" Rebecca said. She needed to focus on bringing down the group, which killed her mother. They were not going to destroy any more people lives.

"Right now, we are gathering information. Everyone is going to stay on the hellicarrier just in case we need you guys to go after them." Fury said. He knew he was going to get an earful from Agent Barton once everything sunk in. He was ready for it.  
Everyone nodded their head. "Dismissed."

Rebecca was up and out of her chair before anyone else. She headed back to the room, which was assigned to her when she became an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her emotions were all over the place and she wouldn't want to do something she would later regret. Now Steve knew the truth about her. Once the door closed to her room. Her body slid down against the wall. Then she cried for everything.

* * *

Clint left the room; he needed to think about every thing, which happened tonight. The only place he knew of was the gym on the shooting range. He hoped the others would let him have his space.

Once he got there he got his bow and arrows read to use. He set up his targets when they were in place then he picked up an arrow and places it in the bow. It took a few moments before he lined the arrow to his target, then he let it go. The arrow flew through the air and hit the target, but it was not even close to the bully's eyes. Clint didn't worry about it; right now he just needed to think. It was exactly what he did.

Everything around him melted away as he shot arrow after arrow at his target. His senses were still working. He made he knew everything which was going around him as he continue to shoot.

Steve who sat they just watched Rebecca as she left. It was a surprise to him to find out who The Black Hawk was. Now that he knew his mind went back to the last mission he had with her. They had kissed before the enemy took her away to torture her.

She was only tortured for a day. He had gotten free and rescued her. At least the damage was as bad as it first appeared to be. He still had feeling for Rebecca. Now knowing her identity, he wasn't too sure how everything would turn out. He knew if he hurt Rebecca he would die or be hurt by Clint.

Steve was not sure what to expect. He did care for Rebecca; he knew Rebecca was going through a rough time. He wanted to be there for her, but he wasn't sure if she wanted his company. He was going to go find her now.

Steve wondered the hallway; he asked an agent where Rebecca quarter's were at. Once he got to her door, he heard someone crying. Steve knocked on the door. It was a few moments before the door opened. Steve saw she had ben crying. Rebecca looked at Steve, and the he moved towards her and hugged her.

The door closed behind him. Steve just held her; he was silent the whole time. She felt safe in his arm. In a little while she knew they would have to talk. They would talk about things, all things and everything. It was a little while before she said anything. It wasn't long until Rebecca fell asleep in Steve's arm. Steve picked her up and put her into bed. He was about to leave when her grip on him tightened. He then decided to settle himself beside her.

* * *

The three people in the van stopped in an abandon warehouse. They unloaded the coffin like box. They went into a room, which was in a hidden door.


End file.
